Bella y Betia
by lori777
Summary: Una parodia shonen ai de mi cuento favorito... KuroxFai


Bella & Bestia

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE/xxxHOLiC pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Parodia de La Bella & La Bestia de --, mi película favorita de Disney.**

**Es un ****shonen ai**** así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

—… — **diálogos**

**«…»diálogos de pensamiento.**

**… comentarios míos.**

**:Bella & Bestia:**

En una villa feliz de la Francia Victoriana vive una familia feliz. El padre, que es muy guapo con forma de onigiri (bola de arroz) color negra, que gusta de usar un pendiente en la oreja y una gema en la frente ambas de color azul zafiro, su nombre Larg. Los hijos (adoptivos) de Larg son tres pares de gemelos, que no comparten sangre, Sakura & Sakurako, muy malas bebiendo cerveza o sake; Syaoran & Syaoron, dos niños muy responsables y valientes que no les gusta beber; y finalmente, los más grandes, Yui & Fai, un par de "borrachines". Fai es el más hermoso de los seis, solo porque Larg no cuenta, y a Yui le falta un ojo, pero en fin, como iba diciendo, Fai era el más bello, por eso la gente del pueblo lo llamaba Bella-Fai.

Bella-Fai y su familia vivían en una cabaña muy humilde a las afueras de la aldea, lejos del barullo provincial, y aún más lejos del tenebroso imaginen rayos y penumbra castillo de la Bestia. Nadie sabía quien era la bestia o si de verdad existía pero nadie era tan tonto o valientemente tonto para averiguarlo.

En un día soleado muy hermoso y feliz, Bella-Fai disfrutaba de un lindo paseo por la aldea junto a su hermano Yui, para comprar provisiones, entre tanto sus hermanos menores limpiaban la casa. Y su padre, Larg daba un recorrido en el bosque por leña, y nada mejor que volar en un ave gigante para ello.

Los jóvenes estaban preocupados por su padre, desde hacía rato que se había marchado y no había vuelto, por lo que Syaoran y Syaoron resolvieron ir a buscar a sus hermanos mayores al pueblo.

Larg solía dar muchas "caminatas" en el bosque para recoger leña, pero esta vez fue distinto, tomo una vereda equivocada, la noche cayó y llegó hasta un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todos colores, aunque la más hermosas eran las rosas rojas iluminadas por la luz de la luna.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué hermosas flores! — exclamo la bolita alegre, —…quizás debería cortar algunas para mis hijos… — agrego emocionado, pero en cuanto toco una de las flores, un terrible rugido se escucho por detrás, de las sombras surgió una enorme figura, aunque no era totalmente visible.

— Si estas aquí es porque deseas la muerte — dijo la bestia peluda, bueno no estaba peluda jejeje.

— ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto Larg asustado.

— Soy el dueño de este castillo… — contestó la enorme figura negra sin rostro.

— Por favor señor Bestia no me maté — suplico Larg, — yo tengo un hijo muy bello que podría servir aquí… — agregó con inteligencia.

— ¿Un sirviente? — exclamo sorprendido, — hace tiempo que no tengo a nadie. De acuerdo, trae aquí a esa persona y te perdonare la vida — ordeno la enorme bestia.

Larg salió corriendo de ahí con el rabo entre las patas, bueno, más bien muy asustado, con ayuda del ave gigante recorrió todo el bosque hasta llegar a su amada casa. En ella lo recibieron sus hijos con rostros de terror y preocupación.

— ¡¡Padre!! ¿Dónde has estado? — dijeron a una voz Sakura & Sakurako muy preocupadas.

— He llegado al castillo de la Bestia — contesto un poco agitado.

— ¡¡La Bestia?! — exclamaron a una sola voz Syaoran & Syaoron.

— Si, la bestia… y sino le llevó "algo" me matará.

— ¿Qué cosa es padre? — dijeron Fai & Yui ansioso.

— Fai… — dijo con voz seria.

— Si padre — contestó el muchacho de cabellos dorados.

— ¿Tú me quieres mucho cierto? — pregunto con la mirada fija imaginen eso XD.

— Por supuesto padre, pero ¿por qué lo pregunta? — exclamo algo nervioso.

— Entonces no te molestara tráeme una botella de vino a una tienda muy especial, ¿verdad? — dijo Larg un poco suplicante.

— Claro que no, ¿a dónde debo ir? — pregunto el rubio hermoso.

Larg hizo un croquis de cómo llegar a la licorería que en realidad es el camino hacia el tenebroso castillo pero Fai no lo sabía, se lo entrego a su joven hijo mientras derrama algunas solitarias lágrimas, sus otros hijos no entendieron nada.

Así como su padre siguió la extraña vereda, Bella-Fai se encamino por ahí hasta llegar al hermoso jardín del castillo tenebroso a las afueras del bosque

_«No creo que esto sea una licorería» _pensó el rubio paseándose entre las flores, desde las sombras la bestia lo observaba.

_«Será el hijo de esa bola negra» _se pregunto a si mismo. _«Es bello pero también se ve estúpido» _agrego.

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? — grito el rubio, — necesito una botella de vino por favor, ¿alguien? — agregó alzando la voz.

_«Idiota ¬¬» _exclamo en su mente la bestia, entonces salió de las sombras frente al rubio. — Estúpido plebeyo, yo soy Kurogane, el dueño de este castillo, y tú me servirás para siempre — dijo a modo de presentación.

— Wow… pareces un perro — dijo el rubio, la bestia enfureció.

— ¿A quién llamas perro si tu padre es una bola negra? — reclamo con ira.

— Jajaja tienes razón XD — exclamo el rubio, — pero no entiendo, ¿qué esto no es una licorería? — agrego preocupado por el vino de su padre.

— Esto no es una licorería ¬¬… tu padre te vendió a mi para que no lo matará — explico la bestia.

— ¡Oh! así que ese "algo" era yo — dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz, — que más da — agrego rendido. — En fin, yo soy Fai pero me puedes decir Bella-Fai… — dijo presentándose.

— ¡Qué nombre tan ridículo! — exclamo la bestia.

—…Yo te puedo llamar ¡¡Kuro-guako!! — dijo muy emocionado.

— ¡¡Ni se te ocurra!! ¡Me llamo Kurogane! — grito furioso, Fai rompió en carcajadas. — ¡No te burles! — ordeno la bestia pero el rubio no se detuvo.

Ese momento fue el primero de tantos estando los dos juntos. Desde hace diez años ese castillo ha estado hechizado, fue embrujado por una ebria pero poderosa bruja de ojos rojos, amante del sake de nombre Yuuko. Ella lanzó un sortilegio sobre el castillo y el dueño de este, lo convirtió en una especie de hombre lobo, muy peludo y feo, aunque para algunos extraños podía lucir lindo y no fiero, o al menos eso piensa Bella-Fai, cosa que es perfecta porque el conjuro se rompe con el verdadero amor, es otras palabras, si la bestia encuentra alguien a quien amar y esa persona corresponde sus sentimientos, el encantamiento pierde efecto y se revierte.

Todos los días que Bella-Fai estuvo dentro del castillo, jamás vio a nadie que no fuera la bestia, aún así a la hora de las comidas, todo siempre estaba servido en la mesa, y los cuartos lucían limpios. Cuando Bestia no estaba cerca Bella-Fai se paseaba entre los pasillos del castillo, y un día llego a una habitación enorme, con grandes libreros, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era una estaña rosa que flotaba dentro de un recipiente de vidrio; Bella-Fai trato de tocarla, cuando sintió un terrible agarre por detrás, y fue lanzado al piso sin remordimientos.

— ¡Eso ha dolido! — se quejo el rubio desde el suelo.

— ¡¡Cállate!! ¡Cómo te has atrevido a entrar aquí! — gritaba la bestia furioso, por primera vez Fai sentía miedo de él.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — replico el rubio en su defensa.

— ¡Se te advirtió que no podías venir aquí! — dijo con autoridad la enorme bestia iracunda.

_«Es cierto, lo había olvidado»_ pensó Bella-Fai avergonzado. _«Aunque tampoco es para tanto» _se quejo mentalmente.

— ¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!! — grito finalmente la bestia después de unos segundos de silencio.

— Pero… — quiso defenderse el rubio, sin embargo…

— ¡¡Dije largo de aquí!! — ordeno sin vacilar en su decisión, el rubio no dijo nada más y salió del cuarto llorando del miedo, la bestia podía ser terrible cuando se lo proponía.

Solo en su cuarto, la bestia se arrepintió de haberle gritado al pobre de Bella-Fai, sin embargo esa rosa era un objeto muy preciado. Corriendo por los pasillos el rubio se alejaba cada vez más de la temible bestia, ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? Él había sido tan amable en día anteriores. En medio de su carrera por llegar a la salida, Bella-Fai se tropezó, con un poco de dolor en el rostro cayó de boca XD, miró en el piso y encontró el culpable de su tropiezo, un espejo de tocador, que tenía una nota pegada: "Obsequio para Bella-Fai", sin miramientos lo recogió y siguió su camino a casa.

Cansado, orejoso y sin ilusiones es como llego Fai a su casa, todos sus hermanos lo recibieron con un abrazo, especialmente Yui. Su padre también llegó a abrazarlo. Fai sonrió un poco estaba contento de estar en casa, y ni siquiera estaba molesto con su padre porprácticamente haberlo vendido a la Bestia, pero aún sentía tristeza de no poder ver a la Bestia nunca más.

La Bestia no fue el único que se dio cuenta de la enorme belleza de Fai, si no que en el pueblo también tenía varios pretendientes de ambos sexos pero el más terco era el joven "Fuuma el cazador de bestias salvajes" pa' nombrecito P que en cuanto se entero, por parte del chismoso Larg, la precaria situación de su flaquito, organizo una turba enardecida de aldeanos, en su mayoría damas, para matar a la bestia.

Las terribles noticias llegará a oídos de Sakura & Sakurako, que corrieron a casa a toda velocidad para advertirle a su querido hermano, puesto que en los últimos días no dejaba de narrar como la Bestia en realidad era un ser muy amable, y si Fai lo decía debía ser cierto.

— ¡¡Fai-niisan!! ¡¡Fai-niisan!! — gritaban las niñas desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Yui saliendo de la cocina.

— Es que… — entonces las niñas contaron con lujo de detalle todo lo que habían visto y escuchado en el pueblo.

Yui sintió un dolor en el pecho al enterarse, por un lado Fai era él único con quien verdaderamente compartía un lazo familiar, a pesar de ser parte de esta extraña familia. Por otro, conocía a su hermano, y sabía cuanto le dolería la muerte de la Bestia. Un respiro, y tomo su decisión, ni tardo ni perezoso, salio a buscar a su hermano al bosque.

— ¡¡Fai!! ¡¡Fai!! ¿Dónde estas, Fai? — gritaba Yui con fuerza, tanto que su voz hacia eco en la inmensidad del bosque.

Fai había huido un rato de la tranquilidad de su hogar para pensar en soledad dentro de lo espeso del bosque. En sus manos sostenía el misterioso obsequio que recibió, Un espejo común y corriente, viéndolo más de cerca era una pieza hermosa, entonces vino a su mente la imagen de la Bestia. _«Quiero verte…» _pensó al borde de las lágrimas, entonces el espejo comenzó a brillar e increíblemente, apareció la imagen de la Bestia sentada en su estudio viendo con melancolía si hermosa rosa, la causa de que Bella-Fai, abandonará el castillo. _«¡Quiero verte! TT» _pensó mientras abrazaba el espejo contra su pecho. Entonces un ruido de una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Yui? — exclamo Fai al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Fai? — dijo Yui cuando lo encontró. — ¡Fai! — grito con emoción para confirmar su hallazgo.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Yui? — pregunto Fai nervioso, dejando el espejo a un lado.

— _¡¡Fuuma y una turba furiosa van al castillo para matar a la Bestia!!_ — gritó a una velocidad asombrosa, de inmediato, Fai tomo camino hacia al castillo. _«Buena suerte hermano» _pensó Yui viendo la espalda de Fai alejarse en el camino, mientras recogía el objeto que su hermano dejo en el piso. _« ¿La Bestia?» _se pregunto mentalmente, en el espejo aún se podía ver la imagen de la bestia, una imagen… _«¡Qué guapo! w» _pensó para si Yui, y se fue a casa.

Para cuando llegó Fai al castillo era demasiado tarde, entro desde los jardines, que se encontraban en mal estado, hasta la entrada lateral, por dentro el lugar no lucía mejor que afuera, todo estaba destruido. Asustado, Fai corrió hacia donde había visto por última vez a la bestia a través del espejo, su estudio.

Cuando entro al espacio privado de la Bestia lo encontró en el mismo, o quizás en peor estado, incluso la hermosa flor, aquella rosa, estaba casi marchita.

— ¿Bestia? — dijo Fai despacio para no asustarlo, entonces oyó un quejido desde el balcón. Fai corrió hacia allá. — ¡¡Kurogane!! — grito su nombre con horror, todo su cuerpo estaba magullado, y sus ropas cubiertas de sangre.

— Bestia… — susurró colocándose a su lado, para sujetarlo entre sus brazos.

— ¿Be…Bella? — exclamo en un suspiro sorprendido. — ¿Qué haces cof,cof aquí? — pregunto con el mismo tono lastimero.

— Quería verte… — dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Sa-sabes… yo también…quería ver-verte…yo te — pero no pudo continuar, el dolor era tan intenso que no le permitía pensar correctamente.

— ¿Kurogane? — exclamo Fai para llamar a su atención.

— Estoy cansado… — susurró la debilitada fiera cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Bestia? ¿Kurogane?… ¡noooooo! — exclamaba histérico abrazando con fuerza a la bestia. _«TTTT…Te amo» _pensó Fai, — Te amo — dijo besando la frente de la bestia.

Un intenso brillo ilumino la habitación, la extraña luz provenía de la rosa sobre el escritorio, cada vez se hacía más hermosa, como si recobrará vida, y no era el único, el cuerpo de la bestia se elevo en el aire, y pronto, todo el pelaje, a cola, los cuernos, la fealdad, se fueron dejando solo a un hombre alto, moreno y guapo. El brillo se intensifico tanto, que cubrió el castillo entero, convirtiéndolo en lugar pacífico y hermoso imaginen cielo azul y un arco iris jejeje**.**

— ¿Bestia? — susurró Fai sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar. El apuesto moreno se acerco a Fai, aunque este rechazo el contacto.

— ¿Bella? Soy yo, Bestia, Kurogane… — dijo el más alto para calmarlo.

— ¿Kurogane? — pregunto para afirmar.

— Si… Oye, sabes… yo también quería verte — dijo abrazando al rubio y este respondió el contacto, — y, yo también te amo — agrego solo para besar a su querido Bella-Fai.

— ¡¡Wow ¬!! ¡¡Qué hermoso n/n!! — gritaron unas voces femeninas.

— ¡¡Tomoyo, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Himawari, Chi, Kobato!! ¡Todas volvieron! — exclamo el moreno al ver a un ejercito de jovencitas en traje de mucamas.

— ¿Quiénes son? — reclamo Fai un poco celoso.

— Mis sirvientas… — contesto cortante.

— ¿Sirvientes? Pensé que no tenías— dijo inocente el rubio, las chicas se rieron.

— Sin sirviente, ¡qué malagradecido!… después de que prepare los mejores manjares solo para usted, nuestra visita — reclamo una voz varonil, un chico de lentes entraba en escena, — cuando la bruja hechizo el castillo a nosotros nos hizo invisibles — agrego a modo de explicación.

— ¡¡Watanuki, Doumeki, Lantis!! — exclamo el moreno.

— ¡Bienvenido Amo! — dijeron a una sola voz, con una enorme reverencia, el respondió el gesto con la cabeza.

— ¡¡Si!! ¡Bienvenido Kuro-sexy! — dijo una voz de mujer, Kurogane giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la causante de su antigua desgracia, la bruja.

— ¡¿TÚ?! — grito furioso.

— jejeje Parece que lograste romper el hechizo… eso te enseñara a ser mas servicial y dar mas sake a tus visitas — dijo la mujer contoneándose de un lado a otro.

— Así que todo fue por ¿sake? — exclamo Fai confundido.

— Algo así — respondió la bruja.

— Bien no importa porque ahora estoy a lado de la persona que amo — la declaración de Fai hizo sonrojar al moreno.

Días después se organizó un gran baile en el castillo, todos asintieron, las hermosas doncellas, los guapos sirvientes, e incluso la comida fue preparada por el ingenioso maestro en el arte culinario Watanuki. También asistieron, Yuuko, Soel quien se hizo muy amiga de Larg, Sakura con Syaoran, y Syaoron con Sakurako, Yui solito.

Al compás de un hermoso vals la feliz pareja danzaba alegre en medio de sus invitados, todos observaban con satisfacción, incluso Kurogane fue capaz de robarle un beso a su Bella-Fai.

_**Y vivieron felices por siempre y para siempre. **_**FIN.**

_**LoRi777**_


End file.
